rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Akiko Ryuunosuke
|Liath|Glas|Aurelia}} |Partner = Liath Vermilion |Status = Active |Relatives = *Akio Ryuunosuke † (Father) *Aina Ryuunosuke † (Mother) | Music Theme = World of Remnant 1}} Akiko Ryuunosuke (竜之介 秋子, Ryuunosuke Akiko), also referred to as Ryuunosuke-san and Aki-chan, is the leader of Team ALGA and a fourth year student at Shade Academy as of Volume 4. Her emblem, a five-petaled flower, and aura are both salmon red, and her weapon of choice is her High-Specific-Strength Tachi (HSST) named Mithril Convergence. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Akiko has pale white skin with black scales on her right forearm and a black metal left arm starting at mid-bicep with elbow and wrist cuffs, long black hair with strips of gray worn in a low ponytail, and salmon eyes. Akiko wears a sleeveless moderate raspberry kimono-style shirt with a thin black obi around her waist and her emblem printed on the left breast. She wears a two-toned glove on her right hand - the top being moderate raspberry and the bottom being black - over an arm warmer colored in a black-to-moderate raspberry gradient, black shorts with thigh-high tabi socks colored in a black-to-moderate raspberry gradient, and high-heeled zōri-styled sandals with moderate raspberry straps. She wears a salmon red capelet over her left arm with a black metal clasp in the shape of her emblem and a black mouth mask. Personality Abilities and Powers Weapons Mithril Convergence is a High-Specific-Strength Tachi (HSST) that Akiko made during combat school. It's blade has a slight curvature and it has no scabbard, being worn edge-upward through Akiko's sash. This sword is entirely normal in appearance, although the blade is made of high-specific-strength steel, which is steel combined with nickel and aluminum to make it both lighter and stronger. She also has a black metallic arm attached to the remaining bit of her arm just below the shoulder, which then connects to a pneumatics system in the bicep, which is what keeps her arm functioning. The forearm has four barrels filled with Fire and Wind Dust, which can be cycled through and shot through the hole in the center of the palm that opens up only when firing. The hand has sharp-clawed fingers for use in hand-to-hand combat and the rest of the arm is full of wires to connect all of the systems and nerves together. Semblance Tendrils is Akiko's Semblance, which allows her to create 'tendrils' from her Aura and use them to latch onto other people or objects. She mostly uses it as a way to propel herself or move one of her teammates out of danger. The tendrils can reach as far as she is able to see, although they do become thinner the further out they go. If she attaches three tendrils to grounded objects, she is able to lift herself into the air and 'float' there. However, this does take a good bit of concentration, so she is unable to make any large movements when up there, meaning it's best used as a way to get a better vantage point. She has an ethereal yellow-orange glow when her Semblance is in use. Weaknesses Trivia *Her favorite food is any confectionery. *Her favorite drink is white coffee. *Her favorite flower is the gazania. *She was left-handed before losing her left arm, which meant she had to learn how to use her right arm while dealing with depression, so now she's ambidextrous after having used her right arm for so long before getting her new arm. *She always refers to strangers and acquaintances by their last name, either on its own or with an added prefix (Miss/Madam, Mister/Sir), but doesn't ask others to do the same for her. She refers to her friends by affectionate nicknames taken from their last names. *She is akoiromantic/asexual. CNR Explanation *Akiko is from Japanese 晶 (aki) meaning "clear, crystal", 明 (aki) meaning "bright" or 秋 (aki) meaning "autumn" combined with 子 (ko) meaning "child" *Ryuunosuke is from Japanese 竜, 龍 (ryuu) meaning "dragon" or 隆 (ryuu) meaning "noble, prosperous" combined with 之 (no), a possessive marker, and 介 (suke) meaning "forerunner, herald" Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Fan Made Character Category:Faunus Category:Female Category:Not for Roleplaying